This invention generally relates to door hardware and more particularly to a door handle mounting assembly capable of being mounted on a commercial or retail door.
In commercial and retail door hardware, cylindrical, tubular and mortise locks have two primary handle attachments depending on whether the handle is on the inside of the door or on the outside of the door. The number of handles increases when the styling is non-symmetric and left-hand and right-hand variations are required.
Presently, there are various methods of attaching the handle to a lock platform of a door handle mounting assembly, such as by mechanical fasteners, staking and welding. In most applications, the attachment method iS usually arranged such that the inside handle may be easily detached from the lock platform, whereas the outside handle is difficult or impossible to remove for security purposes. Thus, the outside handle is often staked or welded to the platform for providing the necessary strength of connection.
The advent of an improved lock platform which separates the axes of rotation of the handle and lock cylinder has created an opportunity for an improved handle mounting assembly which does not require permanently affixing the handle to the lock platform.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door handle mounting assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.